<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Воссоединение /  Reunions by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753783">Воссоединение /  Reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020'>WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Season/Series 08, Triple Drabble, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Воссоединение /  Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451230">Reunions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka">hunenka</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>1.</p>
</div>Дин сидит за столом, чистит оружие. Сначала — свой кольт, прошедший с ним через всё Чистилище; к нему он внимателен особо, до почтительности. Потом переходит к другим стволам, принесенным из багажника Импалы. Лоб у него от сосредоточенности слегка нахмурен, ресницы под светом потолочной лампы отбрасывают длинные тени. Рот чуть приоткрывается, когда он проводит своими ловкими, умелыми пальцами по металлу и дереву, словно заново познавая форму оружия, его текстуру, его материал.<p>Сэм сидит на потрепанном диванчике поодаль. Смотрит, чувствуя завистливое возбуждение.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>2.</p>
</div>Сперва Дин просто идёт вокруг Импалы, осматривая её чуть голодным взглядом. Потом проводит ладонью по черной прохладной крыше, отслеживая гладкое изящество обводов машины. Потом садится внутрь и просто сидит на водительском кресле — одна рука лежит на рулевом колесе, другая поглаживает кожаную обивку медленными ласкающими движениями, словно скользит под юбкой девушки. Голова у него откинута назад, глаза закрываются, когда он втягивает в себя её запах.<p>Сэм стоит в дверном проеме домика Руфуса и смотрит, смутно ревнуя и разгораясь.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>3.</p>
</div>Дин раздевает Сэма. Привстав на носки, нежно, почти целомудренно целует в губы. Смотрит, как брат ложится, потом нависает сверху. Обводит языком губы Сэма, ведет шершавыми, но такими нежными руками по его груди, трогая вставший торчком сосок; гладит все чувствительные места, скользит вниз, проводя между ног. Потом прослеживает этот же маршрут губами, оставляя влажный след слюны до самого низа, где останавливается, наконец, между бедер Сэма. Его ухмыляющийся рот на миг замирает над напряжённо стоящим Сэмовым членом.<p>— Самое лучшее стоит оставлять напоследок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>